Zoanthropes Unite
by Sun-Sun
Summary: A tale of how even the worst of enemies, can come forth together, to defeat an even STRONGER oposing force..


The town was so wretched, so cold. The breeze would cut through so many; most normal humans couldn't bare such conditions. But, the zoanthropes weren't human, let alone normal, so they could withstand just about everything. The town was dark and gloomy, even though it was four A. M. in the morning. Two silhouettes walked through a darkened alley, the gravel grinding as their boots crushed the pebble like substances.

The two were none other than Reiji and Xion, two of the zoanthropes. Reiji was wearing his usual attire, consisting of no shirt, and his miss-colored pants, his tattoos showing on his bare upper flesh. His eyes were looking straight forward as he took this stroll, a cocky grin upon his lips as he walked. Xion's white hair dropped in his face, hiding his rather emotionless eyes that also stared into the night. Xion's red trench almost touched the ground, but still suspended in the air. Both of them looking sinisterly irresistible, as well as threatening.

They heard a scream. It seemed to come from a girl. It wasn't high pitched, but it was still feminine, none the less. Reiji's eyes beamed towards the area the scream had originated, and his eyes flickered with curiosity. "The hell?" He scoffed, Xion ignoring his comment, feeling that there were two or three zoanthropes in the area the scream had come from. He followed his senses, leading them to where the cry for help had came from, Reiji trailing behind. Xion stopped dead in his tracks, causing Reiji to collide into him. "HE-"Reiji started, stopping as soon as he seen the leopard zoanthrope Shina, Gado's daughter, slammed against a brick wall, suspended in the air, being held by the neck. It was Stun, his eyes unrelenting as he stared right into Shina's confused hues. One of his eyes wider than the other, he began to squeeze her neck tighter, causing Shina to grab onto his hand and try to pull him away, even though it was worthless. She swung her legs making them wrap around the bug beasts arm as she started to twist. His grip lessened and lessened, until finally he let go, making her drop to the ground. Stun made a fist, punching the wall she was now against, trying to find the strength to get up. Xion showed little emotion, the only sign of his feelings being the narrowing of his silver colored brow. Reiji's eyes, however, showed bursts of fury, like fire in his wild hues. Reiji clenched his fists, stepping forward. "You have ten seconds to explain before I make your face a doormat for my new boots!.." He snapped, Stun cocking his head at the crow. "Why should explain such elaborate things to a small maggot like you?" Stun growled back, his mummified looking body facing the unborn and crow. Shina stood up, trying to kick the mummy-like males feet from out from under him. Stun simply laughed, planting his body upon the ground even more so. Reiji ran towards Stun, but he was knocked back by another zoanthrope, aiding Stun.

It was the chameleon, and his sticky tongue wrapped around the crows body. There was a swish of air as the chameleon withdrew his tongue, blood spewing from a cut. Xion was no where to be found, but, the creature known as the Unborn stood there, his right razor-like claw dripping with the lizards inner liquid. Reiji fell and jumped right back up, dashing towards Stun, turning into his beast, which gave even more thrust as they both went through the wall and started to brawl. Shina's eyes met the Unborn's and then flicked to the chameleon, sprinting after him. She skidded, making the reptile fall unto the Unborn, the Unborn's weapon-like claw slashing over the reptile's right eye. He cried out in agony, his vision blurred. He then disappeared, as Xion suddenly started getting pummeled with hits, by something that wasn't meeting the eye. Shina transformed, and lashed at the chameleon that was barely visible, tackling and biting his trachea, ripping his vocal cords as if they were spaghetti noodles, his blood and tissue acting as the sauce. He tried to scream. But the scream only emerged as a pile of blood with came out of his mouth, landing all over his face. His intestines and entrails came along with, as his last sight was Xion standing over him. Shina pierced his entrails, making sure they were not functioning, as Xion took both of his claw-like arms and impaled them into the lizard's skull, eye-juice, nerves and blood everywhere. Shina turned back to normal, blood on her mouth, clothes and flesh. Xion dittoed, as they stared at one another. Xion stepping towards the leopardess, until Stun's arm came flying, impaling Xion in the head. Shina actually laughed in front of the other zoanthropes, as Reiji commented. "I thought you could use a hand…" He had insect fluids all over him as well, as he walked towards Shina with a prize-winning smile on his face.

Shina's eyes suddenly looked to the ground. "…I-I got to go..." And with that, she took of running down the alley. Xion and Reiji both looked at each other with a smile a sadist would love, and started to cackle. "Women..." Reiji laughed. Xion finished his sentence, "What beautiful, yet complicated beings they are." Reiji stopped walking, and Xion did as well. Reiji had stopped, seeing a whore with about ten pounds of makeup, standing on a street corner, her flab hanging out. They both looked away in disgust. Reiji over-reacted like usual, and started gagging, hoping she could hear him. "Well… Some females..." Xion corrected.


End file.
